


The First Breakfast

by TissyB



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TissyB/pseuds/TissyB
Summary: The first time Spencer stayed over for breakfast





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff. Please let me know what you think.

"I'm not going to feel guilty," Spencer whispered to himself as he pulled his socks on. After pulling on the remainder of his clothes, Spencer sat on the edge of the bed listening to Jack giggling at the TV. He could hear Aaron in the kitchen and he was positive he was starting to smell coffee in the air. Spencer felt like he was stuck to the bed, he just couldn't get himself to stand up and leave the safety of the bedroom. Jack knew Spencer had slept over but somehow Jack grinning at him over the breakfast table made this with him and Aaron even more real. And then Hayley was coming to pick Jack up at 12. Spencer had never been here before when Hayley had dropped or pick Jack up, just out of respect but Spencer had admitted to himself it was also out of fear of what could be said. He was positive Hayley never expected Aaron's next relationship to be with a man.

"Spencer!" Aaron shouted, "The coffee is ready." 

"Ok," Spencer managed to call back. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. He could feel the anxiety creeping up his back, making his shoulders stiff and Spencer was sure he could feel a headache starting.

"Spence?" 

Spencer looked up to the doorway to see Aaron staring at him. 

"What's wrong?"

Spencer opened his mouth, the truth about to spill out but he clamped his mouth shut with a snap. He couldn't tell Aaron about his insecurities, he knew he was being stupid and he couldn't bare to think that Aaron thought he was being stupid.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Aaron asked again, sitting next to Spencer on the bed placing his hand on Spencer's back. "I thought you were happy to sleepover while Jack was here?"

"I am," Spencer said, "I was." 

"What's changed?" Spencer can't help but smile as Aaron starts rubbing small circles on his back. 

"Your going to think I'm being stupid," Spencer admitted. 

"I will never think that you are being stupid." Aaron told him. "Now, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm nervous," Spencer whispered.

"Nervous about what?"

"Eating with Jack for our breakfast, being here when Hayley comes to pick Jack up, what this means for us. I mean if this more than sex now, there is more chance I can mess things up." Spencer looked at Aaron quickly before looking back down at his feet. 

"Spence," Aaron said with a sign before leaning in and kissing his temple. "Look, Jack is so excited to have you here for breakfast. But it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. Jack knows your my boyfriend, I'm not hiding you from him. I have nothing to be ashamed about. Hayley also knows about you, she's happy for us. She wants the best for us, for Jack." 

Spencer could feel Aaron's eyes boring in to the side of his head, but he didn't know what to say. Now he felt even more stupid. 

"Oh, and this has always been more than sex. Well it has been for me anyway." 

"Me to Aaron," Spencer ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm just worrying."

"I know Spence," Aaron said, pulling Spencer closer to him. "It shows how much you care."

"I care a lot," Spencer admitted, looking at Aaron. 

Spencer felt lips press against his and he sighed with contentment. This was perfect, Aaron was perfect. He heard a whimper escape from his lips as Aaron pulled away. 

"Come on Spence, coffee and bacon are waiting for us." Aaron smiled, tugging Spencer after him. Spencer followed and couldn't help but grin as Jack ran towards him and hugged his legs hard. 

"Spencer! Spencer! You stayed." Jack shouted. 

"Jack, inside voice please." Aaron requested. 

"Sorry Daddy, I'm just so happy Spencer is here for breakfast."

"Me too Jack. Come on you two, don't want it to go cold." 

Jack took Spencer's hand and led him to the table, making sure Spencer sat next to him with a tap on the chair next to him. Through out breakfast, Jack chatted away telling Spencer about everything that was going on his little life, Spencer thoroughly enjoyed listening to all his stories.

When breakfast was over Jack led Spencer to the sofa and curled up in his lap while he showed him his favorite TV program. Spencer wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him close as he laughed along with the little boy. 

"Spencer?" Jack said, resting his head on Spencer's chest. 

"Yes Jack?"

"I like you being here in the morning."

Spencer smiled into Jack's hair. "I like being here too."

"So does that mean you will stay over again?" Jack asked.

"If it's okay with you I will,"

"Yes!" Jack said shouting, before covering his mouth with a grin. "You make Daddy smile. And Daddy makes you smile. So you should definitely stay over again. And again. And again." 

Spencer didn't know what to say but all he could feel was such a warm feeling spreading across his chest. The grin on his face must have been huge because it was making his cheeks hurt. Resting his head on Jack's head, Spencer realized how lucky he really was. And how very much in love he was with Jack and Aaron. Spencer wasn't sure how but somehow this adorable little boy had put his mind and had reassured him that whatever happened the Hotchner's where a permanent part of his life.


End file.
